Sunrise
by Lizy Ann
Summary: Aunque pasaran los años, sus corazones seguirían un poco rotos y agrietados, sin embargo, sabían que algún día volverían a ver el amanecer.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Masashi Kishimito.

* * *

 **Sunrise**

* * *

Naruto observó el suave movimiento de la campanilla de papel, y de alguna manera aquello le dio sueño. Estaba sentado sobre el piso de madera, con las piernas colgando, y unas rebanadas de sandía al lado.

No eran las vacaciones más lujosas del mundo, pero había tranquilidad, que era la importante.

A lo lejos escuchaba a las cigarras, acompañadas de las risas de sus amigos. Además, tenía una buena vista del lago, y los campos de flores.

Era ridículo lo pacífico que se sentía en esos momentos, comparado con el estrés que había vivido apenas cuatro meses atrás gracias a la guerra.

Tsunade había sido amable al considerar que todos tuvieran tres días de descanso, pero él, de alguna forma sentía un poco de culpa. ¿Por qué estaban ahí, en un lugar tan bonito, descansando, mientras las personas en la aldea seguían intentando recuperarse de todo el desastre?

Cuatro meses, un año, una década, nunca sería suficiente. La guerra les dejó miles de cicatrices que ni el tiempo podía borrar.

Un ejemplo era él, que no tenía un brazo. No es que se lamentara, aquello era la viva prueba de haber logrado redimir a Sasuke, sin embargo, también era el recordatorio del lado malo, de aquel donde muchas vidas se perdieron, y no se pudo hacer nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al escuchar a Ino gritar porque Sakura la perseguía con gusano en las manos.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… alguien por la cual tenía un cariño especial que no se dignaba a ponerle nombre. Le sorprendía la manera en que estaba manejando todo lo relacionado con Sasuke, seguía fuerte, decidida, valiente y hermosa, sin embargo, él sabía que detrás de esas sonrisas estridentes, y puños al aire, sólo había una profunda ansiedad y tristeza por no poder tener al amor de su vida cerca.

Y así, podía ver el dolor que todos sus amigos intentaban ocultar, para poder seguir adelante; Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, quienes perdieron a sus padres. Tenten, Sai, Hinata…

Hinata.

Ella había perdido a su primo. A Neji. Quien sin pensarlo dos veces había dado la vida por él.

Naruto nunca tocaba aquel tema, y la chica tampoco lo hablaba, ambos parecían llevar el luto en silencio, sin embargo, era doloroso.

Perder a alguien querido siempre era doloroso, si lo iba a saber él.

¿Por qué? Esa pregunta siempre le rondaba la cabeza. No era el tipo de persona que analizaba mucho las cosas, siempre se guiaba más por sus instintos. Sin embargo, a veces, cuando estaba solo, se daba el tiempo para tratar de comprender qué sucedía a su alrededor.

Pero de nuevo, no tenía una respuesta, porque no la había.

Suspiró, mientras se acercaba a tomar una rebanada de sandía, sin embargo, el tazón se encontraba algo lejos, apenas iba a estirar su brazo derecho, cuando recordó que estaba manco.

Vaya, tardaría en acostumbrarse, por lo menos en lo que recibía la prótesis que estaban construyéndole.

Para su sorpresa, Hinata caminaba hacia él, iba descalza, podía ver cómo las gotas de agua se escurrían por sus pantorrillas, probablemente por haber sumergido los pies en el lago durante un largo rato.

En silencio se sentó a su lado, y le extendió el tazón.

—Gracias —susurró.

Ella tímidamente asintió, sin emitir palabra.

¿Ya había dicho que las cosas entre ellos estaban tensas? Parecía que lo que les había unido durante la guerra, desapareció. Aunque nunca fueron los mejores amigos, realmente la apreciaba, como compañera y amiga. Le parecía una chica fuerte, que siempre buscaba la manera de hacerse fuerte.

Naruto siempre admiraba eso de las personas.

Sin embargo, creía entender la razón detrás de todo aquello. Hinata estaba sufriendo. Como todos. Pero lo expresaba a su manera, y él no era nadie para quitarle ese privilegio.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó, extendiéndole el tazón.

La Hyūga negó.

—No, gracias.

Naruto frunció los labios, y puso el plato a un lado. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan extraño?

Fue cuando entendió que la guerra no sólo había acabado con las personas, sino también con sus corazones.

—Naruto-kun —lo llamó suavemente, con voz temblorosa.

El rubio giró inmediatamente a verla.

—¿Sí?

Hinata acomodó sus manos en su regazo, y observó al frente, Shino era arrastrado por Kiba y Choji, quienes planeaban lanzarlo al agua.

Sin darse cuenta, sonrió inconscientemente.

—¿Tú crees… tú crees que en algún momento podremos ser como ellos? —susurró.

«¿Tú crees que en el algún momento podremos estar menos rotos?». Esa era la verdadera pregunta.

Naruto sintió que algo dentro de su corazón se encogía, sin embargo, decidió decirle lo que pensaba.

—Tal vez, algún día.

Ella giró a verlo, sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de veras.

«Algún día, en algún momento, dentro de muchos, muchos años…»

Hinata parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, sin embargo, tenía la mirada perdida.

—Yo espero poder reír así algún día, de nuevo, en algún momento, dentro de muchos años —y la voz se le quebró en el último momento, cuando gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos perlados.

Cada que miraba a Naruto, recordaba a su primo, y el dolor de la pérdida era peor. Por eso trataba de evitarlo, sin embargo, su corazón estaba aferrado a seguirlo, y lo buscaba sin pensar.

—¿Crees que en algún momento podrás volver a verme a los ojos? —preguntó él, sin darse cuenta del peso de la oración.

Ella sintió que se estremecía, y parpadeó confundida. Levantó la mirada, y se dio cuenta que Naruto la observaba con los ojos ligeramente acuosos.

Y lo entendió, entendió que él también sufría.

Luego miró a sus amigos, Shikamaru estaba tirado sobre el pasto, con los ojos cerrados. Ino abrazaba sus rodillas, con la vista perdida en el lago, mientras Sakura tenía la cabeza recargada en su hombro, podía notar los temblores en su espalda, probablemente lloraba, mientras su amiga, quien cargaba con su propio dolor trataba de consolarla.

Kiba acariciaba a Akamaru, le hablaba sobre las muchas aventuras que tendrían en el futuro, mientras Shino los observaba en silencio. Choji simplemente estaba parado a medio lago, dándoles la espalda, pero Hinata sabía que estaba mirando el cielo, probablemente preguntándose por su padre.

Tenten y Lee estaban sentados sobre unas rocas, diciendo que probablemente a Neji le hubiera gustado estar con ellos en ese lugar tan bonito.

Todos ellos, cada uno de esos chicos, llevaban una pena en sus corazones. Era estúpido pensar que unas vacaciones de tres días aplacarían el dolor.

Era como una cortina de felicidad momentánea que les permitía recordarse el por qué seguían vivos.

Hinata finalmente comprendió lo que Naruto trataba de decirle.

—L-lo siento —hipó—, por ale-alejarme, r-realmente lo siento… lo siento… —sollozó.

Pero él no era quien para reclamarle nada, y tampoco era lo suficientemente bueno para consolarla.

—Lo entiendo —dijo—, pero las penas siempre se superan más rápido cuando tienes el apoyo de tus amigos. Saldremos adelante, Hinata.

Y ella estaba segura que era cierto.

Parpadeó para quitar los restos de lágrimas y miró a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo, éste, a su vez, observaba con tristeza a sus amigos, quienes lucían desorientados y confundidos, no parecían estar disfrutando su tiempo libre para nada.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, como no lo hacía desde hacía cuatro meses, haciendo que le doliera el pecho.

Por un momento había olvidado esa sensación.

—Estaré ahí para ti, siempre —susurró de la nada, llamando la atención del chico.

—¿Qué?

—E-eso, yo apoyaré a Naruto-kun siempre —lo dijo con tal convección, que lo sorprendió a él y así misma.

Y por primera vez, desde que había terminado la guerra, Naruto Uzumaki se dio la oportunidad de sonreír abiertamente.

A pesar de que ahora sí tenía amigos que lo apreciaban. Siempre era bueno escuchar esas palabras.

Necesitaba escucharlas.

—Gracias por confiar siempre en mí —murmuró, refiriéndose al sinfín de ocasiones en que Hinata, a lo largo de los años, había confiado en él sin rechistar.

Ella no le respondió, pero las palabras se paseaban por su mente.

«Siempre lo he hecho, durante muchísimo tiempo, no he dudado de ti ni un solo momento»

No hablaron de nada más, se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sintiendo que sus corazones se sentían más ligeros.

Y Naruto pensó, que tal vez, en algún momento, todos serían capaces de ver el amanecer de nuevo.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

La verdad es que esta viñeta se me ocurrió un poco después de ver el capítulo 478 de Shippuden. Me llegó mucho al corazón, y me conmovió, así que he aquí el resultado.

Tenía planearlo subirlo el 10 de Octubre (por el cumpleaños de Naruto), pero se me olvidó.

En fin… sé que no es nada romántico, y la situación es un poco triste, pero espero lograr transmitir lo que quería.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Dalie.

 _Escrito: 10.10.16_  
 _Publicado: 04.12.16_


End file.
